


Promesas

by Dimondcat12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, beta, celo, gyuhoon, trama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: Ese juramenta había quedado en el pasado, ambos siguieron sus propios caminos que se separaban cada día. Jihoon había sido a ser un simple espectador de la vida mingyu, verlo convertirse en lo que siempre fue, en un carismático alfa.O al menos, el eco de uno.Alguien se removió al otro lado de la cama, su cabello castaño sobresalía debajo de las sabanas. Jihoon se giró lentamente, acurrucándose contra la espalda cálida, hundió los dedos entre los mechones sedosos. Sonrió cuando se escucho un murmullo, aquel chico se giró y lo envolvió con sus largos brazos, pecho contra pecho, pero sus corazones no latían al unisonó.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Promesas

**Author's Note:**

> También pueden encontrar la historia en wattpad. :)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Moonwallk_

“Siempre estaré a tu lado, nadie podrá separarnos. No importa que seamos después de esto”  
Por primera vez en su corta vida, detrás de ese rostro sucio, Jihoon encontró belleza, calidez y consuelo, deseo perderse en aquellos ojos oscuros que brillaban más que las estrellas. Un suave cosquilleo nació en su estómago, trepo lentamente hacia su pecho y su cuerpo entero se llenó de ese extraño sentimiento que no podía ponerle un nombre.   
Aun no.   
Jihoon se inclino y beso a su compañero.   
Corto e inocente.   
Mingyu estaba perplejo, y luego, sonrió, en ese momento el mundo gris, se llenó de colores vibrantes.

-

Después de tanto tiempo, ese recuerdo seguía persiguiéndolo hasta sus sueños. Ese sentimiento que creía perdido, volvió a invadir su pecho que lo dejaba sin aliento. Lo odiaba, odiaba recordar esas ridículas palabras, pero lo que mas odiaba es que una pequeña parte de su ser seguía aferrándose, de que, en algún momento, ese chico, ese hermoso chico, apareciera por la puerta de su casa y suplicara volver a su vida.   
Ese juramenta había quedado en el pasado, ambos siguieron sus propios caminos que se separaban cada día. Jihoon había sido a ser un simple espectador de la vida mingyu, verlo convertirse en lo que siempre fue, en un carismático alfa.   
O al menos, el eco de uno.   
Alguien se removió al otro lado de la cama, su cabello castaño sobresalía debajo de las sabanas. Jihoon se giró lentamente, acurrucándose contra la espalda cálida, hundió los dedos entre los mechones sedosos. Sonrió cuando se escucho un murmullo, aquel chico se giró y lo envolvió con sus largos brazos, pecho contra pecho, pero sus corazones no latían al unisonó.   
No importaba, al menos por ahora, hundió su rostro en su pecho, buscando el aroma picante del alfa que se escondía detrás del suyo. Roble y frutos frescos con un sutil toque a flores, su risa retumbo en su pecho.   
-Buenos días- el aliento cálido choco contra la mejilla de Jihoon-   
-Buenos días…jun- la última palabra salió como un ronroneo desde su garganta.   
Sus piernas desnudas de entrelazaban, Jihoon suspiro ante el contacto de los dedos fríos de jun deslizándose por su espalda.   
-Necesito salir de la cama, tengo clases- murmuro Jihoon. Un parte de él, deseaba que jun siguiera aferrado a su cuerpo, pero no sucedió, él lo soltó con un sonido perezoso naciendo en su garganta-   
Por un momento se quedo maravillado, observando en silencio el perfil de su rostro. Deslizo la punta de sus dedos por debajo de su mandíbula, presionando ligeramente sobre la marca rojiza que decoraba su cuello pálido. Jun no intento apartarse, parecía complacido.   
\- ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? -   
Jihoon asintió.   
Salió de la cama. 

-

Acurrucado contra el cuerpo de jeonghan, la voz monótona del profesor comenzaba a adormecerlo. Los dedos largos de su compañero se deslizaban por su espalda, dibujando formas o escribiendo palabras, si se escabullía de vuelta a su dormitorio, podría encontrar a jun tumbado en su cama como un gato perezoso, quizás podría conseguir un poco de sexo hasta su próxima clase.   
La sangre se calentó en su cuello, subiendo lentamente hacia su rostro.   
Jeonghan tosió a su lado.   
-Tu aroma, cariño- susurro, había burla en su voz- nos vas a llenar de tu aroma ¿En qué estás pensando? - sus cejas se curvaron hacia arriba- ¿Jun es tan malo en la cama?  
\- ¿Qué? Jun es bueno-  
-Pero no te satisface-   
Jihoon deseaba golpearlo en su bonito rostro y borrarle esa sonrisa. Jeonghan rio y jihoon desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Una figura familiar apareció por el pasillo y todo se detuvo por un instante, alto con la piel ligeramente bronceada, su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás, ya no quedaba nada de ese adolescente que aún vivía en las memorias de jihoon, se habia vuelto guapo y mucho más alto. Mingyu sonría a su acompañante que colgaba de uno de sus brazos, su largo cabello oscuro se agitaba detrás de ella. Ambos caminaban sin ser conscientes del dolor que su simple existencia causaba.   
Una mano sobre el hombro, lo saco de sus pensamientos profundos.   
\- ¿Vamos? –   
Jeonghan comenzó a avanzar, sin esperar la respuesta de su compañero como si diera por hecho que este lo seguiría y estaba en lo cierto, a los pocos segundos, Jihoon estaba a su lado.   
\--  
Jihoon no quitaba la mirada de jun y esa sonrisa tan extraña para él, nunca la había visto. Grande y encantadora, era dirigida al nuevo integrante del grupo que parecía incomodo por las atenciones del alfa, Jihoon no podía culpar a jun, ese chico tenia una belleza extraordinaria.   
Era ridículamente atractivo, quizás, si él fuera un alfa también estuviera sobre él.   
No era la primera vez que veía esta escena, sabia que jun se había enamorado a primera vista de ese chico y que sus encuentros pararían en algún momento, que volviera a estar solo, una parte de él deseaba seguir aferrándose a lo que tenía con jun, que era un simple enamoramientos y lo olvidaría en un par de días.   
Quizás ese era su problema, aferrarse a las migajas que le ofrecían cuando él quería el mundo entero a sus pies.   
\- ¡Mingyu! - chillo chan con una sonrisa hermosa, agitaba la mano en el aire.   
Jun intercambio una rápida mirada conmigo antes de desviarla detrás de mí, se levanto de su lugar para deslizarse a mi lado. Minghao parecía confundido, una espina de culpabilidad se deslizo dentro de mi pecho. Mingyu apareció con una caja de jugo morado en un mano y un pedazo de pan en la otra, ocupo el lugar de jun.   
-Nos estas olvidando- dijo chan, aleteo ligeramente las pestañas. Ese chico pasaba demasiado tiempo con jeonghan, estaba imitando sus movimientos-   
-No tengo demasiado tiempo libre como antes- respondió mingyu, alboroto el cabello del chico- Los trabajos finales y el empleo en la cafetería está consumiéndome lentamente-   
-Por fin podre decir que tengo un amigo graduado de la universidad.   
-Hey, yo también estoy a punto de graduarme-   
Jeonghan se encogió de hombros.   
Mingyu desvió su atención hacia mí, su mirada se volvió pesada e imposible de leer, quise romper el contacto, pero no lo hice. Todo a nuestro alrededor se volvió silencioso, se desvaneció, solo éramos nosotros dos. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Qué había hecho todo este tiempo de mi ausencia?   
-Hey- alguien susurrado a un lado. Jun estaba inclinado sobre jihoon, su aliento chocaba contra su mejilla, como aquella mañana- ¿estás bien?  
-Creo que debo tomar un poco de aire libre-   
Jihoon salto fuera de su asiento, el nudo que se había formado en su pecho comenzaba a subir a su garganta, ahogándolo.   
Capto la mirada confundida de mingyu antes de caminar – correr –. 

—

Camino, camino y camino, sin mirar hacia atrás, temía que alguno de sus amigos había decidido que era una buena idea perseguirlo, pero nadie lo hizo. Sus manos temblaban aferradas a las azas de su mochila pesada detrás de su espalda.   
Jihoon se deslizo en uno de los almacenes de la escuela, el aire estaba impregnando por el oxido del metal que estaban hechas las paredes. Él se deslizo al suelo polvoso, su cuerpo aún seguía temblando, no estaba preparado para volver a verlo. Sujeto su mano derecha que picaba por querer deslizarse por el cabello castaño.   
El calor comenzó a subir por su cuerpo como serpientes que iban apremiando sus músculos en un dolor agradable. Una nueva imagen cruzo la mente de jihoon, un mingyu adolescente tumbado sobre su cama de la habitación de la casa de sus padres, su pecho estaba agitado, él deslizaba sus dedos por encima de su espalda, su boca estaba húmeda e hinchada por los besos que habían compartido hace un momento atrás. En ese momento, jihoon entendió que era ser un omega excitado, era capaz de chillar de placer por un simple toque de su amigo, no podía captar ningún otro aroma mas que el de mingyu. Rosas y miel, no era picante, no lo incomodaba, deseaba obtener un poco mas de ese aroma, que su aroma fuera reemplazado.   
Un bulto palpitante chocaba entre glúteos, jihoon siguiendo sus instintos, empujo hacia abajo su cuerpo y mingyu fruño. Ese sonido fue hermoso, siguió, siguió y siguió hasta que mingyu lo tomo de sus caderas. Mingyu se incorporó, jihoon deslizo sus manos por encima de sus hombros, podía sentir su cuerpo caliente debajo de la fina tela de la camisa empapada de sudor, sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que jihoon pudiera captar ese sutil brillo dorado en sus ojos marrones.   
Mingyu sonrió mostrando sus dientes, jihoon entendió la señal y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. Cada parte de él deseaba que ese chico hundiera esos dientes perfectos en su cuello pálido, deseaba ser marcado por mingyu.   
Su hermoso mingyu.   
El rostro lleno de preocupación de su madre paraba en la puerta de su habitación hizo que volviera a la habitación.   
El calor se había elevado dentro del almacén, su propio aroma comenzaba a impregnarse en cada rincón. Jihoon apretó las piernas, ocultando el doloroso bulto que se iba formando entre sus piernas. Desesperado rebusco entre sus cosas, pero no encontraba la pequeña cajita blanca.   
Estaba en serio problemas.   
Debía encontrar a jun para que lo llevara de vuelta a su habitación y pasar su celo con él. Jun era mucho mejor que unas pastillas.   
Sus manos temblorosas, rebuscaron en el interior de su pantalón, tomando el pequeño aparato. La pantalla se ilumino, entrando en la aplicación de “contactos” , el nombre de jun apareció entre los primeros.   
Timbro, timbro y volvió a timbrar, pero él no contestaba. Jihoon arrojo el teléfono a alguna parte del almacén, el móvil reboto un par de veces antes de deslizarse entre unas cajas, hundió sus dedos en la palma de sus manos, el sabor metálico invadió su boca.   
Relajo su mandíbula, podía sentir una pequeña herida en el interior de su mejilla. Jihoon se armó de valor, aferrándose a su mochila antes de levantarse sobre sus piernas temblorosas, cada paso que daba resultaba dolorosas. Si tenia un poco de suerte, quizás podría encontrarse con algún amigo para que lo ayudara a llegar a su habitación, si no, estaba perdido.   
Empujando la puerta del lugar, el cielo estaba teñido por un hermoso atardecer.   
Paso, paso, paso.   
Escucho una voz conocida a un par de metros de distancia.   
Avanzo lentamente, vio a jun apoyado contra uno de los árboles, sostenía entre sus brazos a un agitado minghao. Jun tiraba de su cabello cobrizo, marcando lentamente su cuello pálido con marcas rojizas. Sus aromas se mezclaban perfectamente, afectaban a las piernas de jihoon que callo, un chillido salió de su boca. Minghao fue el primero en separase, ambos lo miraban.   
Escucho el suave gruñido de jun, cada vez mas cerca, minghao trataba de retenerlo contra el árbol. Jihoon podía ver la desesperación de minghao, le imploraba que saliera corriendo.   
Por primera vez, jihoon sintió pánico al ver a jun, dulce y calmado jun. No era la primera vez que se aparecía delante de jun en la mitad de su celo, en el pasado había disfrutado esa mirada salvaje, habría temblado por la desesperación de estar entre los brazos de ese chico, pero ahora solo quería correr.   
Algo había cambiado.   
Jihoon se levantó, dio un par de paso antes de volver a caer, pero estaba vez unos brazos lo sostuvieron.   
-Jun…Jun…JUN-   
El rostro lleno de dolor de minghao mantenía consciente a jihoon, con el pánico creciendo lentamente dentro de él. Su aroma ya no lo excitaba, se sentía asqueado.   
Un nombre comenzó a nacer en su mente, jamás pensó volver a pronunciar.   
-MINGYU….- chillo jihoon-MINGYU…MINGYU-


End file.
